


О чем не думал Рэй, уезжая из Чикаго

by Nadis



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Ratings: PG, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadis/pseuds/Nadis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод. Все сказано в названии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О чем не думал Рэй, уезжая из Чикаго

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5 Things Ray Never Expected When He Left Chicago](https://archiveofourown.org/works/380195) by [belmanoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir). 



> [Сайт автора](http://blackmothfic.twonth.com/)
> 
> Разрешение на перевод: получено

1\. Он никогда не думал, что вернется.

2\. Даже случись ему вернуться, он в жизни бы не подумал о том, что найдет Рив в целости и сохранности. Перед отъездом он попрощался с ней, прокатился на ней в последний раз, погладил по капоту, назвал ее малышкой и сказал, что любит. Он был прав. Похоже, она теперь на дне озера, которое ошибочно зовут Мичиганом.

3\. Он никогда не думал, что второго Рэя Фрейзер будет бесить еще больше, чем его самого. Но, кажется, так оно и оказалось, если судить по всей этой бредятине насчет «озера, которое ошибочно зовут Мичиганом». Поразительно, что Ковальски ни разу ему не вмазал.

4\. Он никогда не думал, что второй Рэй ему понравится, ну, вроде как. Ковальски неплохой парень, хоть и одевается, как нищий. С ним Фрейзер был в безопасности, и если он немножко собственник, то это можно понять. Он хотя бы не пытается залезть к Фрейзеру в штаны. И, по правде сказать, куда веселее расследовать с Фрейзером дела, когда у того есть на это полное право, и ему за это платят, и есть кому сказать, когда у канадца сносит крышу.

5\. Он никогда не думал, что Фрейзер будет его ждать. Тот даже спросил, и Рэй, зажмурившись и собрав всю свою смелость, ответил: «Как друг». Не мог же он сказать ему, что любит, перед тем как отправиться в смертельно опасную для жизни миссию. Как сказал бы Ковальски, друзья так не поступают. Но Фрейзер, оставаясь все таким же чокнутым и несносным, ждал его все равно.

Но вот о чем Рэй думал, так это о том, что Фрейзер, должно быть, первоклассно целуется. И тут он попал в яблочко.


End file.
